


What's In A Name

by ashford2ashford



Series: Teufort Teams - Oil and Soda [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashford2ashford/pseuds/ashford2ashford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the Oil and Soda Series.</p><p>The RED Scout has trouble deciding on a Valentine's Day gift for his Engie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

By the time the RED Scout had finished his after-battle rituals he cursed that the scary announcer lady for not granting them their much needed holiday. Not that a good long break had been on his mind in any way, but as February 14th rolled around, the youngest member of RED Team found himself staring dumbly at the calander and realised that the lack of holidays meant that he'd been unable to buy the RED Engineer a Valentine's day gift.

Which annoyed him to no extent. 

The old man was good with metal work and good with his hands. He usually made his presents for the Scout and the rest of the team. There was no need for him to leave the base for any reason. The Scout, however, was not as fortunate, or that gifted in crafting, and so had nothing to fall back on. 

The Engineer had left him a note that morning, before the day's battle, asking him to come to his room afterwards - assuming straight away that both he and the younger male would survive. The Scout figured it was rude to not show up. Especially since he'd not even bought a present for his long time lover. 

The RED Engie sat in his workshop, feet propped up on his desk, helmet and gloves discarded. With a sigh he glanced over at the door, it had been too long since he'd held his Scout properly. Combat had been tough, they'd lost people over Christmas, and the last thing he wanted was for the younger man to dwell on it. The sound of the Boston teenager knocking on the heavy metal doors echoed around the basement, as well as a depressed sounding little voice, "Yo...Hardhat, s'me... open up..."

Moving his tired limbs with a groan, the Engineer went to beep his young lover into his cavernous workshop, 

"Boy... y'alright? Y'sound, kinda blue."

Instead of bursting in with his usual energy, the Scout kicked at an invisible pebble as he entered the basement, face set to a pout. His hands were stuffed in his shorts pockets, "I jus' feel kinda shitty...", then adding with a whine, "I didn't get you a Valentine's gift an' I'm pissed off about it."

There was a long pause before a deep chuckle broke out of the older man's throat. It began as a rumble, and grew into long peels of laughter echoing around the dark room.

"Damn boy, don't be cute."

If a pout could become more of a pout, then it would have explained the expression on the Scout's face. He stamped his foot childishly, 

"What? I got ya one last year an' the year before that! It sucks I couldn't get ya one this year!!"

"That why y'been so off with me today?" The Engineer scratched the back of his neck, still grinning affectionately. "Cause y'think I'll be disappointed?"

A soft mumble, the boy's face flushed red, ".....Yeah."

Laughing again, a strong hand rubbed along his lithe shoulder, "C'mere Scout... don't feel sad."

Sighing softly, the Scout accepted his lover's warm embrace, with closed eyes he stroking up large muscled arms that held him so safely. He inhaled his Engineer's scent. ".....Nn...Engie."

"Thas'me." The older man sounded distant, pulling him closer, kissing the Scout's soft blonde hair.

"I missed ya today." A softly whispered admission, tiny fingers curling more so around the older male's shirt, "I felt real bad that I didn't get you a present, an' it really pissed me off...an' I ended up not seein' ya as much as I wanted today."

"Hey, we were all busy." Another kiss. "I'm still here now ain't I?"

A soft smile from the younger male. The Engineer was always so relaxed. It made the normally quick-to-anger Scout feel like relaxing too. Everything about this man was just...kind and gentle to him (save one or two times during sex when the Engineer would show that wonderfully dominating side). The Scout nuzzled into the older male's shoulder, "Yeah.. .you are. You ain't suddenly decided to run off because your no good boyfriend couldn't even get you a Valentine's gift!"

"Now boy, just because you are officially my boyfriend, don't mean that I dwell on things like Valentine's day. To be honest I never really saw the big deal in this l'il holiday."

The Engineer's sense earned him a pinch from the Scout, "Just 'cause you don't, don't mean that I don't! I always liked Valentine's with you."

"Still get to spend time together don't we?" The older man shrugged, sidling over to his desk and slumping down in his chair. It was with a low moan that he tugged off his dark goggles and rubbed his usually obscured eyes, he felt unusually tense today.

"Yeah..." This at least brought a small smile to the Scout's face. He followed the old Engineer and leaned over him, curling his small arms around the other's shoulders. His face pressed gently into the Engineer's neck, "So what did ya wanna do tonight, Hardhat?"

"Well... I was thinkin that we should spend the evenin together. Y'know, like we used to, you and me, kick back, watch films, maybe a few beers." The Engineer dropped his goggles onto the metal top with a weak smile. He'd missed his Scout so much, and now the boy was sad; nothing he could do about it.

"I'd like that. Watch some old films on the projector, yeah?"

"Give me some time to get it set up, and you got yourself a deal, mister." He pulled himself up kissing the Scout's forehead. "Go and get yourself settled down..."

"Want me to help ya?" A cocky smirk this time, "I mean, in case ya pull yer back or somthin', old man?"

" 'nough of that Scout," he growled, swatting him away. "Now go on get, give me a chance t'breath."

The younger male skipped away, smirking to himself, obviously happy he'd been able to get a rise out of his older lover. He was content to sit back and watch the other, admiring his Engineer at work, still smiling away. A Valentine's night in with the Engineer... That surely made up for his lack of a present didn't it?

Wishing he'd been better prepared, the older man shoved his heavy projector into the bedroom. "Scout? ... so... whatcha wanna watch?"

"I dunno, somethin' action style I guess." Kicking his feet over the Engineer's desk, the Scout watched with interest, "Or somethin' with sex in it, if ya wanna set the mood, Engie."

How could he sound so innocent when saying something like that? How did such a young kid manage to make such an experienced older man blush this badly? The Engineer looked away, wishing his eyes were still obscured. "Right, 'kay I think I got us a couple o'films to... uh set the mood. if that's what y'want."

"Really? You got down an' dirty films, Engie?" A soft giggle, "You pervert!"

"Got'em sent down from upstairs. The big Russian boy has'em in spades." A darker flush, the Engineer knew it had been a bad idea to mention it. He'd never even seen the damned films, and now he was going to get a ribbing from his little Scout. This was exactly not how he'd wanted this evening to turn out.

Yet strangely, there were no follow up insults to that. The Scout just smiled and sat there on the end of the older male's desk, watching his Engineer's every movement. Instead of the Boston boy's usual fruitful language, there was simply, "It'll be fun watchin' one with ya, Engie."

The RED Engineer allowed himself a subtle shiver, so this was his Valentine's day, watching a smut film with his young Scout lover. This had been his plan for another day, but whatever the kid wanted, he got.

"Right." The Texan sounded so hesitant, as he finally fixed the projector in place, opening his wardrobe to rummage through his cellulose collection. "Let me see if I can find a good one."

The Scout didn't seem too bothered what he did. He cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Did you get me a Valentine's gift this year?"

With a cough, the Engineer rummaged through his box of film reels. "Course I did... I mean, sorta."

"Did ya?" A soft noise. Surprise maybe? Joy? "What is it?"

Yeah, this had been a stupid idea. Of course it wasn't a good present, especially as he did what he was doing. The Engineer shuddered, "Uh, just... somethin. Damnit, where did I put those goddamned films?"

"Engie?" This time there was concern on the Scout's boyish face, ".......Engie...are...are you okay? Y'seem kinda....um....off?"

The older man sighed, pulling himself out of the cupboard, if he was going to do it, he'd have to do it now. Otherwise the whole night would feel, fake.

"Uh. Scout... you know how we got rules here at the Fort?"

"Yeah...like...too freakin' many, man!" An exasperated sigh, "Why?"

"How long we been together?" It sounded unrelated, but the Engineer was deadly serious.

The Scout sat back and though a moment. His face screwed up in concentration, "Well...I been here about...three years now...so..about two an' a half years? Maybe? I dunno...seems like forever, don't it?"

"And it doesn't seem... weird that I call you 'Scout'?"

"Well...it's kinda like...my name here, ain't it?" The younger male didn't tell his Engineer that he'd been thinking the same thing for some time. He was never sure on how to approach the subject. His cheeks reddened, "But...I...I guess it ain't very...intimate is it? I mean...between you an' me...?"

"Nope it ain't." The young Scout's pouting face was so sweet, he felt his heart skip. Sinking to his knees in front of him, the Engineer took the boy's batters' hands. "For what it's worth, this is your Valentine's day present. Hope ya like it."

The Scout let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "E...Engie?"

"Ain't my name boy. Name's Caleb... Cal."

"Ca...." It certainly made the boy speechless for once. His eyes were wide, mouth moving softly, trembling. Someone trusted him, no, loved him enough to give him their name? In 2Fort, a name was everything to the people who held onto them. The biggest unspoken rule of every teammate, RED or BLU; no names, no questions. Which meant...

When he found his voice, the Scout spoke in a hoarse whispered tone, "I...in that case...En...I mean...Cal...I..I got you a Valentine's gift too....even...even though I said I didn't...."

"Even though you said y'didn't, eh?" Cal smirked, clutching his trembling fingers.

"Shut up, Trukkie!" The Scout stuck his tongue out childishly and then cleared his throat before lamely uttering, "..........W...Wade..th...that's my name...my name's...W..Wade..."

Damn the boy was cute when he stuttered. Cal bit his lip, "Uh... Happy Valentine's day, Wade."

A wide beaming smile before the Scout, no, Wade lunged forwards and cuddled his older lover gently, laughing. "Happy Valentine's day...Caleb..."

If there'd been any tension between the two men before, it was gone, the Engineer lifted him up off the bed, chuckling, "Cal please, damn boy, you're not my mother."

Long limbs curled around the Engineer. The Scout had long forgotten the projector and film. Instead, he felt just...so damn happy! He was beaming at his lover, "Sorry...Cal....s'kinda like...a holy name...ain't it? At least...it sounds like it...like...in the Bible an' shit...Caleb..."

Cal couldn't help but grin, "Heh, doubt my Mama had me buildin killin machines for a livin when she named me. But hey... 'Wade'. That's cute."

A soft laugh, "Mom told me it was my Dad's name. Wade. Said it was kinda, Southern."

"Suits ya." Now Cal though he sounded like a women, sweet, dithering and adoring. Cal grinned. "So... y'want the rest of ya present?"

"There's more?" Wade's eyes widened.

"Well yeah... you're the one who wanted t'set the mood, yeah?" A soft kiss was laid on the boy's cheek. "Gonna remind you that I'm so proud to be with you."

The Scout smiled widely. He nodded happily, "En....I mean...Cal...I'm proud t'be with you too....y'make me damn happy! Even in a sissy kinda way!"

The boy was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed as the Engineer grinned wolfishly. "Y'think bein happy with me is sissy do ya boy?"

"No! I mean...some people...like..might think we're sissy for bein' in love! But I don't care! Just so y'know...I don't think...we're sissy or nothin'..." A deep blush stained the face of the Scout.

Again that stutter, Cal knelt over him and kissed him again and again. "Don't care if we're sissy."

"Yer not sissy, yer mine. My Cal..." Wade groaned and whined under the other's kisses.

A rough hand reached up under his t shirt, Cal nibbling down on his smooth exposed collar bone. "Wade, I love you so much."

"I...I love you too....I love you..my Engie...my Cal..." Already flushed and panting. Always so receptive. So wanting of Caleb's attention. Whenever they were ready to go at it, Wade was always so quick to arousal for him, whining needily. "Cal...fuck...."

"How can you possibly be this hot boy?" He made Cal feel old every day they were together, but lying here like this, the Scout looked so flushed and loving. "Y'still want me Wade?"

"Always." Lay on his back, shirt pulled up, soft flesh revealled to the Engineer, Wade smiled at Cal, "Always want you. Forever."

Caleb smirked, "Over the top romantic talk, God I love Valentine's day with you..."

"Shut up, y'damn Engie..." As the other leaned down to kiss him again, the Scout smirked and then motioned behind him towards the projector. He suck out his tongue, "Take it we're not gonna need any encouragement after all, eh?"

"Nope," grinned Cal. "Don't look like it."


End file.
